Illegitimate
by pJato431
Summary: The son of a Pureblood and a Vampire Hunter should have never been born, but here he is, existing in this world, growing up in the fate of a pureblood. But when his true father shows up, what will he choose? RimaXShiki KanameXYuuki ZeroXYuuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this idea just came to me right now! Anyways, um, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating in my story **_**Change of Heart**_**, but right now, I just have no idea how to put Juri into the works. So, here's a short story, maybe novel, that won't be finished until summer…. **_**Change of Heart **_**will continue next month…And pray for Japan… :( **

**I don't own Vampire Knight.(And neither do I own Infinite Stratos…..you'll see, if you know it.)**

_Illegitimate Son_

Kaname peered over Yuuki's body, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms, she was smiling but a mess as the birth of her boy left her tired. Kaname in the other hand was not smiling, however, he couldn't help but feel the urge to protect the baby, as soon as he was born. So unfortunate that the baby was not his, however, it was still Yuuki's child and he vowed to himself that no matter what, he would protect both of them, and to not end up like Rido.

The baby boy stirred in his mother's arms, as his lavender eyes opened to the new world, he drank in the sight of his mother cooing, then unknowingly, he turned to his "father", the baby reached out to him, and Yuuki just giggled.

"Kaname, I think he wants you to carry him." Kaname just smiled and nodded his head, carefully taking the baby out of his mother's arms.

"What should we name him?" Kaname asked, trying to lull the baby back to sleep.

"I haven't thought about it, there is a name I wanted to use, but….I don't know." Yuuki explained, now comically trying to think of other names, Kaname just chuckled.

"How about…Ichika?" He suggested.

"Ichika, that sounds perfect." Yuuki gently replied, now taking the baby back into her arms. Although it was little, the baby's brown hair could be seen from outside the cap that was placed on his tiny head and his lavender eyes were turning crimson as the thirst for blood has shown…..much similarly like his father, however, this was one was much more controlled.

"Seems like he's hungry, guess it's time to feed." Yuuki sighed, about to sink her fangs into her wrist, until Kaname stopped her, he already had a bloodied wrist ready, she looked back in gratitude.

The baby latched on, almost like a human baby would latch on to its mother, and suck until the baby boy was content. The Kuran ancestor smiled, _even if he's not mine, I'll treat him like I would my own child, and speaking of child, it seems Yuuki has another one along, and this time, it's my child._ With that thought he smiled, and started to tease Yuuki, who was now looking the opposite way with a blush on her face.

"Yuuki, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, teasingly.

"Well…you see, um, it seems that we're going to have a child!" She exclaimed so suddenly, now trying to cover her face, but that shout seemed to have waken Ichika Kuran up.

"Oh, he just got back to sleep!" Yuuki was now nervously trying to calm the baby down, but Kaname just looked at him and the baby fell back asleep. "You know, I really don't like it when you use your powers for that."

"I'm sorry, but it seemed that you were uncomfortable. Although, it makes me happy to know that we're expecting a child." Kaname said, leaning down to hug Yuuki, and they were both looking at Ichika who was now going back to a dozy stage. He buried his face in Yuuki's hair, taking in her scent, which drove him mad, but only just to the point where he has control.

"Yuuki, I want to know just one thing…Does _he _know?"

Yuuki stiffened at the question, but didn't answer. "I never told him, I thought it would be best if he doesn't know."

"Yes, but, eventually, sometime in the future, he will know, I can guarantee you that." Yuuki looked down at her son.

"I know that, but the problem is not about him knowing, it's about his reaction to a Vampire son, you know how he is…."

"I understand Yuuki, but I promise you, that no matter what, I _will_ protect you and Ichika." Kaname promised, as hugged Yuuki and the baby tightly. Tears were falling down her face, but she leaned against her fiancée's touch. "Thank you, Kaname…..thank you."

"Although, I still think 17 was a bit young to have a child, and I meant 17 _human_ years, it would've been fine had it been a century later and you still look 17." Kaname said, killing the good mood earlier, and was now smiling, with Yuuki forming a dark aura. "Ah, I don't think I should've said that."

And the Kuran couple were arguing for the rest of the night, with Ichika sleeping soundly through it all.

_Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight_

Zero shot another one bullet, and this time it went straight through the Level E's head, he sighed and put the gun back inside his trench coat. He sensed the birth of _her_ child long time again, he knew that she was with child. It made him mad to think of that, that _child_, knowing that it was all Kuran's child, part of him wished that it was _his_ child, but that just drove him even crazier, thinking it was an absurd idea to have a child with her. The last time he saw her was nine months ago, during the start of the new year, it led up to an intimate time spent together, one that led him to regret, confusion, and turmoil.

Without thinking, he punched the decaying wall next to him, luckily the building didn't collapse, and his wound quickly closed up. Ever since that day, he swore to never associate himself with the _Kurans _ever again, not even his thirst to kill would go near them, any other vampires are fine, just not them.

"Headmaster, the rest is yours." Zero said tiredly, pointing at the humans that were passed out from the trauma, they were a couple…..which didn't help his aggravation. "Their memories have already been erased, but it seemed that they suffered blood loss, as they were a little dizzy running away. The vampire's finished along with his friend. That's all for the night."

"Good, now about the Kurans, don't give me that look." Zero was glaring icily at the Association President, but said nothing. "As you've heard, Yuuki already gave birth to a new child, so everyone is to be on alert for the next few decades or so. Although it was disapproving that she had a child so young, I can't help but feel so old! I can't believe I'm a grandfather already, oh, I can't wait to see my grandson or granddaughter."

Zero sighed, putting his hand in his face, shaking his head. "How do you know if they'll let you see them?"

"It's easy, I'm the first on the list to go check up on them, after all, I _am_ the President! So for the next decade, I'll be helping my daughter and future son-in-law raise their child." Kaien jumped around in his office, with flowers surrounding him and the room, Zero was suffocating. "I'm a grandfather! Whoopee!" Kaien continued jumping and dancing around at the idea, occasionally stopping, telling himself that Yuuki was still too young.

"Hey, I'm going, I'm also taking the next night off, so don't expect me to do anything else." Zero walked out of the office, going the long path to the town in his apartment. He refused to sleep in the Boys Dorms, or his room…..he hadn't stepped in it since that time; he blushed a little thinking about it, but just kept on moving. Two other Day Class students were wondering around the night, but they were the current guardians, and they know about the Night Class. The girl, Sayori Wakaba, was one of them, and the best friend of Yuuki, walked up to Zero.

"I heard about some news…that she gave birth, is that true?" Zero sighed, and looked up.

"That's classified information, if you want to keep your memories, you better stop with the questions. But of course, you've got that warning several times already I'm losing count."

"She's my friend, of course I'd be worried. I wonder how they are, but I guess you're right." Yori sighed, walking back into the woods, Zero stared at as she walked back, instead of Yori, he saw Yuuki, just before she was awakened. His throat burned up, but he held it back and pulled out a box of tablets, scarfing them down. It dulled the ache, but it was still there, he walked past the passing cars down the streets. Stores were closing already, parents were ushering their children back into their houses, teenagers were either rebelling, and some people were out taking a stroll, each with their own personal stories, just like him.

He walked in his room, and plopped down, face planted into the mattress. He turned his head sideways for a little air, and stared at the wall that he blasted about two years ago, of course, now it was fixed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to sleep, but at the same time, with the same urge to see her face in his dreams again.

After a while, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, something he's been waiting for, for quite some time.

Meanwhile, Kaname was just finished changing the diaper and putting the baby to sleep. He looked closely at the baby, studying him, the baby had Kuran features, which was good, in order to mask his true heritage, however, the eyes and the scent might affect Ichika's status as a pureblood, even though he was really just a Level B. He would have to treat Ichika like a Kuran, of course, he would be the step-father he was meant to be, acting kind, but treating him like he has the blood of any Kurans. Of course, the Senate's been dealt with, although, there's the problem with Senri, who was their blood relative of course, blood relatives in pureblood families can be felt, even if the person is not a pureblood, however if the father was not related to any of the family except for his child, he wouldn't have felt it, just the birth. Kaname sighed, he need to speak with Senri and tell him that this was a very confidential matter.

Yuuki was in their bedroom, lying down, she was more comfortable now than she was earlier, the pain has fully gone away, one of the many beneficial quirks of a vampire. She was tossing and turning, not being able to bring herself to sleep. She looked up at the portrait of the previous generation of the Kuran Family, hanging just above the fireplace in their room. They were all teenagers, the girl who resembled Yuuki was in the middle sitting down, the two boys were on opposite sides, all were wearing old fashioned style clothing but they were smiling, their eyes were painted with a warm feeling.

However, looking at the taller boy, it didn't make her feel any good at all, _Rido Kuran_. The picture dated back to about 2,000 years ago, but it was almost like it was just painted yesterday, they were probably in the best terms back then. Her parents in the picture were the only one who gave comfort, but she wondered if her children would end up like that. With best hope, she doesn't want that to happen, especially with her oldest child.

"I'm sorry, Ichika." Yuuki was silently crying, sending an apology to her child. "You won't know your real father for a while, and I know you'll be mad at me, but please, I'm sorry."

Kaname continued staring at the baby, but finally left the room, muttering only a name.

"Ichika Kiryuu."


	2. Grandfather Cross

**I don't own Vampire Knight…okay, I am not going to start this again.**

**So, a new chapter, yay! So, Ichika is the son of Zero and Yuuki, surprise, surprise, I made it too obvious in the first chapter. I also forgot to mention, Pray for Japan….they really need it right now. By the way, don't take Yuuki as a slut or whore, I mean, this kind of thing has happened to many families in the world today, especially in the past with the big companies, kings, and queens. Oh and I'll update every Thursday, the third chapter is done and working on the fourth chapter. :) Anyways, pray for Japan.**

_Grandfather Cross_

Kaien made his way through the tunnel, the one where he followed Juuri so long ago, it was about a four mile journey through the tunnel, but he continued on. He had about a mile more to go, and he was happily thinking of his grandchild, although he was having thoughts of giving Kaname a vasectomy. Many things have changed since Yuuki's re-awakening, and he dearly missed Yuuki, maybe even Kaname.

A light was finally showing at the end of the tunnel, and he nearly jumped in joy. Walking out of the tunnel, he could see the back of the mansion and immediately sensed about four vampire presence, the extra one was from Seiren, who was keeping guard as usual, but the little one must've been the child. There was something odd about the child though, it had no essence of Kaname, _that's odd._ Seiren was already in front of the door, waiting for him. She bowed, and guided him through the hallways that were slightly refurbished. The Kuran's essence were getting closer and more known, as well as the baby. He walked in to see Yuuki holding the baby in her arms, sitting down in a chair, with Kaname leaning over and touching the baby's head.

"Good boy, good boy, Ichika." Yuuki gently said, trying to get the baby to sleep.

"He's such a good boy, isn't he?" Kaname smiled, laughing a little.

"Yuuki!" Kaien suddenly went running towards his precious "daughter", and completely glomped her, the baby somehow was in Kaname's arms by the time Yuuki was getting the air squeezed out of her. "Oh Yuuki! I missed you, how have you been? Was the birth painful? Do you want me to snip Kaname for you?"

Yuuki pushed him away, saying she couldn't breathe. "I'm fine, but what brings you here Headmaster?"

He looked away in tears. "It's father, Yuuki."

"Um, okay, what brings you here, father?"

"Yuuki, I can't hold a grudge against you forever! But before I tell you, I must see the baby, is it a boy or a girl? I want to hold my grandchild in my arms! Oh you make me feel so old!"

Kaname and Yuuki looked at each other, but Kaname sighed and nodded his head, he handed the baby over to Kaien.

The baby was still sleeping, and Kaien noted that the baby had Kuran features, the typical male Kuran features, however, his essence gave off another one that didn't belong to Kaname, but he shook it off as just being part of the newborn, still, he kept note of this.

"Oh, so it's a boy! What's his name?" Kaien asked, now cuddling the baby comically.

"His name's Ichika, Kaname named him for me." Yuuki smiled, looking back at Kaname who was smiling back.

"Ichika! Such a fitting name for such a handsome boy, oh look here, he just made a weird face, what a waste of his good looks!" All of a sudden, a drip could be seen from the bundle, and Kaien had a strange look on his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I thought it would still be fine, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll change him for you! Okay, so where can I put him down?" Kaien said looking around the room, but the movement caused the baby to wake up and he started wailing. "Gah! Uh, calm down, Ichika, don't worry, Grandfather is here!"

It didn't make anything better, Kaname and Yuuki sighed, shaking their heads. Kaname went to get the baby, and decided to change him instead. Although, Kaien got a glimpse of the baby's eyes before he was taken from him, and Kaien was taken aback.

He stared at Kaname who brought the baby to another room to change him, and then looked back at Yuuki, with a serious look.

"Yuuki, is Kaname truly the father of the baby?" Yuuki's eyes widened, but she looked away, not saying a word.

"No, he's not." Kaien crossed his arm, this was going to be a big problem.

"Oh, then who is?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, and Yuuki knew it too.

"I don't have to answer that do I?" She sighed, leaning in her hand, looking out the window.

"Yuuki, this is a serious matter, with the deeds that Kaname has done in the past and because you are his relative, it was a miracle that they allowed you to have a child, but with Kaname, not Zero. My job was to monitor your family in case anything should happen, we don't want a repeat of what happened with you and your parents. However, since this has happened, I will have to inform this to the Hunters Association, especially Zero." Yuuki looked at Kaien with a panic look in her eyes.

"Wait, you can tell the Association, but please, just not Zero, don't inform that the father is Zero, please."

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but he _must_ know, after all, he is the father." Kaien pressed on, trying reason with Yuuki.

"No, please father! I'm begging you, don't tell Zero…I'll tell him myself." She replied, looking down.

"Really, then when?" Kaien asked, looking at Yuuki.

"I was hoping to tell him in a thousand years." She said, even more embarrassed, and Kaien just sweat dropped.

"Yuuki, I won't tell you again, this is serious, I'm giving you about until the end of my monitoring with your family, which will be about a decade. And since vampires tend to slow down with their aging when they reach 20, Zero will be the second one to monitor you and your family afterwards."

"You can't be serious!" She cried, standing up from her chair. "I mean, Zero will be furious and, I don't think he'll ever accept Ichika."

"Nonsense Yuuki, despite all of that, do you honestly believe that Zero would do such a thing?"

She looked away, not giving an answer, her long hair was somewhat a little curly, but that's because she hasn't combed it in a while. Kaien just sighed, and looked back at the doorway, where Kaname stood, hearing everything they have just said.

"Well, would it be troublesome if we were to have another child? But this time, of my own?" Kaname asked, walking towards Yuuki, who looked at him in surprise.

"We're going to tell him now?"

Kaien grew suspicious, wondering what they were talking about, they exchanged some words, but finally they came to a decision.

"Er, Headmaster, I mean, Father, I'm pregnant with another child, but it's with Kaname this time."

The Hunter just stood there, turning into stone as the news shocked him, the couple just stared at him for a good 3 minutes before Kaien suddenly jumped up in the air in either joy or anger.

"Oh, Yuuki! You're making me feel so old! I wonder if it's going to be a girl this time, can I name her? By the way Kaname, I'm going to make you have a vasectomy, but, oh the joys!" So the legendary Hunter was jumping around in his hunters clothes, dancing around, and daydreaming about the future of his grandchildren. They both sweat dropped, and the baby all of the sudden gurgled, Ichika was smiling, almost as if he knew what was going.

"Kaname, look, he's smiling." Yuuki noticed, looking down at her son, who was gurgling, eyes wide open, and giggling. They all couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, joining the baby, although the one person Ichika is unknowingly missing is his father, who is somewhere else, far away from them.

_**Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire knight Vampire Knight This is annoying Vampire Knight **_

Zero was patrolling the grounds along with Yori and Toga, who had decided to join them since he didn't want to put up with the paper works. He sat behind the bush, where he normally would sit when resting or that his thirst is going up. Taking out the blood tablets, he once again swallowed them all and the ache dulled for a while. Yori walked up from behind, noticing Zero was taking his tablets, then turned her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Zero grunted, but he looked up to see a leaving Yori, however, once again, he saw Yuuki, the human Yuuki that he dearly loved.

"Wait, Yu-" He stopped himself from uttering the rest of the name, and Yori stopped, noticing what he was about to say, her eyes gave a sympathetic look on him.

"You really miss her, don't you?" The question was so rhetorical that she didn't bother to stay to hear his answer. Good. He needed some time alone anyways, Toga was nowhere to be seen or sensed, so that gave him somewhat of a relief, but relief is far from his situation.

The more he tried to shake his memories of her, the more it came instead. Yuuki's voice was heard everywhere, her laughter, her anger, her tears, and even a small cough was ringing through his mind. Images of a human Yuuki flashed right in front of him, then the vampire Yuuki, and one where it showed both of them, side to side smiling at him. He grabbed his head and started trying to get it out of his mind, his heart was breaking, and the air was getting heavier to breathe. Anguish and anger filled him, for having such feelings for a vampire, especially a pureblood one, but it would never last long against her.

Staggering up to his feet, he walked up and tried to control his breath, but it wouldn't last long as the burning ache came bursting back into his throat. The blood tablet box fell out of his hand, and was gripping his throat in a death like choke, however, he already decided long ago that he will not die until all the vampires are dead. Struggling to bend down to get the box, his thoughts were starting to subside, and while he was a little shaky, he grabbed another handful of tablets and swallowed them down.

_How long can this go on?_

_Until your hunger is satisfied_.

A voice came into his head, the beastly side of him whispered, and he punched the nearest tree.

"S-shut up!" He growled, grabbing his head.

Shaking his head, he continued with his patrol, but this little episode didn't go unnoticed by Yagari who stared off at his pupil in worry.

Meanwhile in the Kuran Mansion, Ichika started wailing, almost as if he felt his father's anguish just moments ago. Yuuki was too tired to even get up, so Kaname volunteered seeing that while the pain was gone, she was still much too exhausted to be up and moving around too much. Kaien's talk with her caused too much movement for Yuuki.

"What's wrong little one?" Kaname sighed, picking up the wailing Ichika. There wasn't any unpleasant smell, but that didn't faze him. "I see, you're connected emotionally to your father, is that it?"

The baby continued crying and Kaname immediately started rocking him, Ichika started to grow quiet, but small sniffles could be heard. After a while, the baby finally stop and was now breathing quietly in his sleep, Kaname smiled.

_Well, at least when you're sleeping, you resemble Yuuki more_.

He shut the door and left the sleeping baby in his crib, his "Grandfather" had already left the mansion and is staying in a guest house at least a mile from the estate.

Kaname slipped under the sheets next to his soon-to-be wife, and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist, putting his head on top of her head. She stirred a little, but didn't turn around.

"How is Ichika?" She mumbled groggily, nestling into Kaname's arms.

"He's good, just a bad dream, I suppose."

"I see, that'll be a problem in the future…" She drifted back into her sleep, and Kaname kissed the back of her head before going into a slumber; Dawn was approaching soon, and while it was early for them to sleep, all were exhausted and needed some sleep, even Zero.

_**Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire knight Vampire Knight This is annoying Vampire Knight **_

Unfortunately, Zero didn't get as much a good sleep as his unknown son entering the classroom with a heavy and dark aura. The students steered clear out of his way except for Yori, who did not move an inch, but had a worried look on her face. She didn't say anything, however she wasn't the only one, the others who had kept their memories were also looking at him worriedly.

All the students kept continued with their chatting, either about when the night class might come back, the latest movies(which featured famous actors/actresses who were vampires), latest models(vampires again, Shiki and Rima for example), magazines, dating, and the usual. Zero laid his head on the desk, it was only a few more months until he graduates, then for the next hundred or thousand years to come, he'll just hunt and hunt, until he himself is the last living vampire.

He was about to doze off until Kaito bonked his head with the book. "No sleeping in my class."

"Tch, whatever, fine." He grumbled, rubbing his head where the book hit him.

Class went on and on and on and on that even the rest of the class were starting to doze off like Zero, of course, every now and then, people would try to pinch themselves awake, but to no avail. The next classes were similar, until lunch, where everyone happily jumped out of their seats and quickly left the class, except for Zero and the others.

"You guys should really go ahead, I don't eat much, so don't burden yourselves."

"Actually Zero, we want answers. You can threaten us all you want, but eventually, the truth will come out." A boy, Kei Walker, demanded. He was a mixture of Japanese and English descent, the typical Japanese looks except with natural blonde hair.

"We heard that Yuuki, the guardian, was actually a Vampire, and the most important one of them all, am I correct?" The girl that he saved so long ago, wearing glasses and pigtails, explained.

Zero sighed, and just stared at them all, who were demanding answers and he could see that they won't stop until they get it, however, he was a dutiful person, he can't just give answers freely.

"Listen, poke at me all you want, but I'm not allowed to say confidential things to regular citizens. You do realize the consequences, you'll be isolated if you refuse to give up your memories, or, maybe even worse." He explained, not threatening them, rather giving a warning; he didn't dare look at Yori, she was the only one who knew who Yuuki really is.

"At least tell us, give us an update or something, we can't just ignore this you know." Kei pressed on.

Zero just smirked, they were all so bold despite his warning, just like him.

"Fine, all I can say is that issues are being resolved and that it is most likely that the Night Class will not return."

That seemed to be good enough for them as they all nodded their heads and left their seats heading for the cafeteria, all except Yori. This aggravated Zero, but this was Yuuki's friend, a _human_ one who hasn't been devoured, this factor annoyed him because it almost proved him wrong that vampires are just beasts.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm not going to give you anymore answers." Zero said, gazing out the window.

"Rather than that, you seemed troubled last night, I thought you said you were already controlled." Yori asked, a little curious and worried.

"I am, it's just it'll a few years, decades, centuries, or maybe even millenniums to get complete control." He explained, thinking of all that time he has left, one would be accepting of it and others would choose not to. "So, consider yourself lucky, you won't have to go through troubles that are to come in the future."

"Eternal life, huh? So while Yuuki stays 17 for a long time, I'll be dead by the time she looks 20." Yori quietly realized, looking sad with that thought. "Well, I'm gonna grab lunch now, bye Zero."

She picked up her books and left the classroom, leaving Zero alone in the class. It was true, for a long time he and Yuuki will be living in the same world, unless he somehow got killed, but he didn't think so. Then there were the thoughts of the child that she just gave birth to, part of him wanted to go to the mansion to rip Kaname apart, but the other part wants to avoid them. Yuuki, the vampire Yuuki, flashed right in front of him, smiling gently, cradling a baby in her arms, it was _his_ baby, no one else. He got up and started reaching for her and his child.

"_Come on, Zero, live with us, let go of all your hate_." She seemed to have said, but then the baby's eyes were glowing crimson red and so was hers, that's when Zero faltered, he couldn't move or breathe.

"Yuuki, you're-you're a vampire and so is…." But despite all of this, he still loved her, vampire or human, he can no longer deny it. The image in front of him dissolved, and he just stood there, with the fringes of his hair covering his eyes. He grunted, put his hands on his pocket, and just kept making his way acting as if nothing ever happened. Once again, another person witnessed this, and it was Kaito this time, while they may have a strain relationship, he was actually worried for Zero's wellbeing.

Kaito walked out of the classroom and into Yagari's office, they both didn't have to say anything since the bond between pupil and master will forever remain there. Toga sighed, and just rubbed his temple.

"He had another episode, it's becoming more frequent." Kaito nodded his head in agreement, and picked up a cigar, lighting it up, he just recently started.

"Well, to be honest, ever since that news of the princess pureblood giving birth, he's been rather, how to put it, in the lunatic side, slipping more like it." He said, puffing a smoke into the air, looking up.

"This can't go on, the only way to keep him in check is by doing what he wished so long ago, I'm planning to give double the missions he normally gets. Maybe, just maybe, it'll all work out, however, he's a man now, a vampire hunter, he needs to get that straight to his head." Yagari drawled, also picking up a cigarette.

"Although, I do have an interesting theory, remember that ball we had at New Years? That was the last time they saw each other, I wasn't really paying attention much to the ball, except I noticed that they weren't there for the rest of the night. Do you think that…?" Kaito didn't dare finished the question as Yagari was glaring icily at him.

"Kaito, don't even suggest such a thing. Zero is a dutiful person, it would be unlike him to do something like that. You must remember that a pureblood killed his family and corrupted his twin brother, I hardly think that he would even do that, much less touch her." Kaito was not going down in this theory.

"I understand that, however, remember that they were once close friends, raised under Kaien's care, there's still that chance, master, don't let your personal feelings get in the way." Kaito explained, using words that his teacher once told him so long ago, Toga just chuckled.

"Don't use my words against me, but fine, I'll consider this then. If somehow the child that the Princess gave birth to is Zero's after all, then that'll be a big problem because as the child of a Vampire Hunter lineage, that child must become a hunter, however, because that child would also be under the vampire lineage, it would be very unsettling." Yagari explained, and Kaito just nodded his head. "But, I don't think that's likely."

"We'll just have to see at the end of Kaien's stay with them." Kaito replied back, completely bored, but he looked at the door and sighed. "You can come in you know, it's not like we don't notice your presence here."

The person came in, only to be revealed that it was Yori, who was listening to every single detail they exchanged with each other. The two hunters just looked back at her, wondering what they should do.

"You know, if you're going to take my memories away, just take away the ones that I just heard now, but not the ones that I knew before." Yori sighed, already knowing her fate.

"You're a pretty smart one, but no. There are some plans with you already, you know too much, however, you could also be our only connection to them as well, an added connection." Kaito informed.

"I don't like being used." Yori said, shaking her head a little irritated. "I actually came to ask if there was some way I could join you."

This caught them both by surprise, they weren't expecting a human to ask to become a Vampire Hunter, it was rare.

"Actually, you can't unless you were born from a Vampire Hunter's family, so sorry, that request is denied." Yagari told her, testing to see if she has the guts. Actually, anyone can become a Vampire Hunter through training, but they have to prove it first.

"Then train me how, I don't have to be able to sense or have any special powers, after all, Vampire Hunters are still human anyways, am I right?" Yori asked coolly, keeping a calm composure looking at the two men straight in the eye, they both smirked.

"Well, you passed my test, however, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, giving her a tone that it won't be easy. She nodded and had a determined look on her face, ready to take on any challenge. "All right then, Kaito will train you with the basics, I'm far too busy to teach anyone right now and besides, it's time that he gets a student to train."

Kaito seemed reluctant, but he nodded his head, and Yori looked at him with determination.

_**Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire Knight Vampire knight Vampire Knight Just copy and paste Vampire Knight **_

Night came again, and everyone in the household got up, Kaien was already playing with the baby, holding Ichika under the armpits and playing with him. The baby was smiling and giggling, he was having fun. Kaname and Yuuki both smiled at the scene, that was until Ichika barfed in Kaien's face which made the baby laugh more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought since he didn't eat yet, he wouldn't have done that." Yuuki said, now grabbing Ichika and putting him down in the bed to clean him up. Kaien just wiped his face, still smiling, but then his expression turned serious.

"I hate to interrupt your moments, but, I have some important things to tell you that you must immediately know." Kaien said, grabbing the attention of Kaname and Yuuki. "As a child of a Vampire Hunter lineage, Ichika must be trained to become a Vampire Hunter, however since he is also a child of a pureblood, he can also take on the duties of a regular Vampire."

Yuuki looked down and Kaname had a hard look on his face, but both said nothing, already knowing this.

"But don't worry, it's his choice to make, only that he must make the choice when he turns 14, by then I'll be gone and Zero will take my place _and_ should know that Ichika's really his son."

The baby was still gurgling and cooing, giggling innocently, although, he won't be innocent for long.

_End of first Nightmare_


End file.
